


Strongman Stan

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Circus, Mythology References, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Stan Pines is cool!, Thor is there, Thor's Hammer - Freeform, but norse mythology thor not marvel thor, child! dipper pines, child! mabel pines, grunkle stan is a fantastic story teller, how is that not a tag???, they're four years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Stan tells his niece and nephew about how he got Thor's hammer.(i wrote this for a challenge on the GF Amino!)





	Strongman Stan

“Gwunkle Stan, Gwunkle Stan!”

Stan whipped his head around to see his great niece and great nephew, only 4 years old, toddle up to him. “Hey, guys,” he greeted. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face even if he tried. Mabel presented him with a piece of paper. “What’s this, sweetie?” he asked.

“Look!” she insisted, so he did. It was a drawing of three people, he assumed it was the twins and him. It was messy and uncoordinated, with bright colors and messy lines. Stan loved it.

“It’s beautiful, sweetie, thank you.” He gently put it aside so it wouldn’t crumpled. Mabel beamed so brightly at his words that he couldn’t resist snatching her up in his arms and giving her cheek a kiss that very quickly turned into a raspberry. It made her giggle, legs kicking wildly. And of course, then he had to give one to Dipper too, who had much the same reaction but tried to hide it. Then he set them on his knees.

“Gwunkle Stan, tell us a story, please,” Dipper said, holding onto his arm and looking up at him.

“A story, huh? Well, kid, I’m not so good at stories-“

“Pleeeeaaaassseeee?” Mabel interjected, her eyes big and shiny. Dipper matched her expression. Stan sighed. He couldn’t deny these kids anything. He’d probably spoil them rotten if they only asked.

“Okay, okay,” he said. “I’ll tell ya a story. Hm... I’ll tell you about... oh, I know. I’ll tell you about the time I met Thor and I beat him in a contest, and joined the circus for a while.”

The twins looked at him in awe. “Wait. Who’s Thor?” Mabel asked.

“I’m getting to that, honey. Okay. Let’s see... that was in Santa Monica. Yeah. Okay, Thor is a god. He controls thunder and lightning and he has a big, heavy hammer that he uses for it.”

“Storms are scary, though,” Mabel mumbled.

“Maybe. But Thor wasn’t scary at all. He was actually quite nice. Anyway-“

“I thought Zeus was the god of thunder,” Dipper interrupted.

“Well there are a lot of gods,” Stan argued. He tickled Dipper’s sides, making the boy laugh and squirm. “Jeez, you two are inquisitive.”

“What-“

“It means curious.” Mabel nodded, satisfied. “Anyway. Like I was saying. I was in Santa Monica for.... reasons undisclosed at this time. And the circus was in town!”

“Oh, I like the circus!”

“I do too, so I went. I was just wondering around when I saw a sign hanging over a tent that said the worlds strongest man was inside. So of course, I had to go in and see. Inside was a man. He was tall, and obviously pretty muscled. He had red hair and a big, red beard.”

“Daddy has a beard!”

“Yeah, it was kinda like your dad’s beard, but this man’s beard was longer. It probably stopped at his chest. And at his feet, was a hammer. It looked like it was made of silver, with designs etched into it and runes all along the handle.”

“Woah...” both the twins spoke in unison, giving Stan all of their attention. It made him smile.

“I thought to myself, oh it’s probably made of foam or something. But he was telling people that whoever could lift his hammer could take his place as strongest man in the world. And people were struggling to lift it up!”

“It sounds heavy...”

“So what did you do??” The twins spoke over each other, and Stan laughed.

“Okay, okay, cool it, you two. Give me a second to remember. Okay.... let’s see. I waited in line for my chance to get to lift the hammer. Every single person in front of me failed to lift it, and they all left disappointed. But then, I was in front of him.”

“Did he say anything??”

“He told me I looked old.”

“That’s mean!”

“Not really. I am old. But anyway. He asked me if I was going to lift the hammer. So I put my hand on the handle and lifted with all my strength. It felt like it was bolted to the floor, it wouldn’t budge! But I strained and I lifted, and then I felt it give, just the tiniest bit.”

Mabel gasped, hands covering her mouth.

“Thor yelled at me to stop. He said that me lifting the hammer was a fluke. We lifted a bunch of other things as well, like dumbbells and trailers and even a horse! And every time, I managed to lift the things just as well as he did.”

“Eventually, he had to concede. He told me his real name and asked for mine. And then he said, ‘Stan, you are officially the strongest man in the world. Nobody can lift my hammer, but you did.’ And then, he just.... left. The owner of the circus found me and asked me if I wanted to join and lift things for them. I said yeah. So I was in the circus for about a year and a half. But I left after that to come home.”

“Woah,” Mabel whispered, looking up at him, absolutely star struck.

“Is that true?” Dipper asked, a little suspiciously.

Stan smiled. “Everything I say is true, it’s up to you whether you believe it or not.”

“Thank you for telling is the story, Gwunkle Stan!”

“Of course, sweetie, no problem.”

“Can you tell us another one later?”

“All you need to do is ask.”

The twins ran off to play after that, and Stan relaxed back onto the couch. Dipper’s question had caught him off guard, but of course the story was true.

He had the hammer in his attic, after all.


End file.
